plester
by Suki Pie
Summary: Palet biru muda Ramuda berkedip sekali, dua kali, lalu dengus samar lolos. "Dasar om-om."


**Plester** **© Suki Pie**

 **Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY dan Otomate.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **.**

 **a/n :** _crossposted_ dari AO3, terima kasih sudah mampir /o/

* * *

Shinjuku, begitu senja berbias lembayung lenyap ditelan malam, tak ubahnya kunang-kunang di mata Ramuda. Atau mungkin hanya itu yang sempat ia pikirkan saat ini, saat pening menyerang kepalanya tanpa ragu. Ramuda tidak bohong soal rasa sakit di bagian pipi kanan, lengkap dengan nyeri di bagian tulang rusuknya, dan mungkin beberapa lebam untuk lengan juga pergelangan kaki. Sial benar nasibnya hari ini, siapa sangka kalau onee-san-onee-san yang biasa menempel padanya itu punya kekasih tukang pukul—tukang dendam pula, dan tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Ramuda, halah—dan setelahnya keributan terjadi. Gang-gang kecil yang lembab bekas gerimis, mentang-mentang ia bertubuh kecil (sebenarnya Ramuda tidak ingin mengakui, astaga) hingga bagian belakang hoodie-nya berhasil ditarik dan pukulan muncul bertubi-tubi. Beberapa sekon sebelum ia sadar apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Ramuda tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa muak; teriakan nyaring gadis-gadis itu (berhenti, berhenti, kata mereka), atau ia terlambat menyadari situasi; Ramuda pilih keduanya, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat mood-nya sebal setengah mati. Roman picisan sekali, lama-lama dunia ini bisa penuh dengan kekerasan gara-gara berbicara mengenai cinta.

Ia berhasil keluar dan bertemu padat khalayak Shinjuku, usai kekerasan sepihak terjadi dan si tukang pukul meninggalkannya seorang diri. Shinjuku seolah tak pernah mati, ramai, penuh warna dan lampu-lampu papan jalan, lalu-lalang manusia, bahkan gang sempit yang isinya tak lebih dari pasangan pengumbar kecupan berisik bersama cumbuan yang entah kapan akan berhenti. Barangkali ketika satpol lewat dan menginterupsi kegiatan intim mereka. Ramuda terkekeh geli, sedikitnya pikiran absurd seperti itu berhasil membuat suasana hatinya membaik, sedikit.

Dan sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama.

Semula ketika ia terpaksa berhenti karena suara klakson, kedip lampu depan berulang kali, silau dan sempat membutakan, kemudian suara berat yang Ramuda kenal dengan baik (atau bagaimana ketika kepala berambut panjang ungu itu muncul dari sisi jendela mobil, bermodel ikat kuda dengan anak rambut yang jatuh, dan sebelah alis terangkat angkuh. Khas dari seorang Jinguji Jakurai).

"Memangnya kau apa, Amemura-kun? Bocah lima tahun yang tersesat?"

Oh, astaga, Shinjuku dan segala tetek bengeknya. Sejak awal Ramuda menginjakkan kaki di kawasan ini, mood-nya langsung memburuk dan ia bisa saja menolak pergi kalau bukan karena gadis-gadis penggoda itu. Dan tentu saja, manusia ini salah satu penyebab utamanya.

"Bocah tidak main di malam hari," balas Ramuda, agak mendengus. Namun tidak menghentikan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah mobil. "Tidak seperti om-om yang sengaja berkeliaran."

"Tapi aku tidak tersesat."

"Memang siapa yang tersesat—" Ucapannya terputus, Ramuda mengutuk dalam hati karena ia meringis begitu perutnya terasa nyeri. "Debatnya nanti lagi saja," ia mendecih, berusaha menyeret langkah. "Sana lanjutkan perjalananmu."

"Amemura-kun,"

"Apa lagi,"

"Masuk."

Dua alis terangkat tinggi. "Kalau tidak mau?"

"I insist." Bahu Jakurai mengedik tak acuh, satu lengan panjangnya terulur sampai pintu kursi penumpang dibuka lebar. "Masuk."

"Memangnya kau apa? Om-om pemaksa?"

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi."

Ramuda berdecak, ekor matanya mendelik tidak suka dan berjengit ketika perih di bagian perutnya kembali berontak. Jakurai memandangnya lama, lengan kanan menopang dagu dan ia menunggu. Laki-laki itu menunggu. Decakan kedua, Ramuda beringsut meski ia nyaris terpeleset (kaki kiri sialan), nyaris, yang satu detik tercepat Jakurai berhasil menarik lekukan siku pemuda itu. Aduh, protes Ramuda, tipikal bocah pengumbar senyum semanis lolipop. Tak ada apologi, tidak pula pernyataan simpatik; Ramuda pikir itu Jakurai sekali.

"Tumben kau baik," sahut Ramuda, sindirian sebenarnya. Diam-diam merasa rileks ketika bokong menghempas kursi penumpang. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas dashboard mobil dengan susah payah, sementara satu lolipop yang masih terbungkus dalam saku ia raih dan dibukanya cepat. Setidaknya masih bisa dimakan. "Siapa yang waktu itu terang-terangan bilang tidak suka—bukan, tapi benci—orang sepertiku, hm?"

"Aku memang membencimu," balasan Jakurai terlampau lugas, tubuh lengsirnya condong sejenak ke arah Ramuda. Tidak ragu menepuk kaki pemuda itu—yang masih terluka, Ramuda meringis dan rasanya ingin berteriak di depan muka Jakurai—hanya untuk membuka dashboard dan mengambil kotak kecil pertolongan pertama. "Tapi bukan berarti harus meninggalkan orang terluka juga. Sisi kemanusiaanku terlalu tinggi."

Sisi mulia dari sang dokter, lagi-lagi sindirian khas Ramuda, tapi tak ada tanggapan lebih jauh. Ada momentum kecil nuansa canggung, atau hening yang janggal itu, yang barangkali terdengar simpel dan manusiawi bagi Jakurai; atau bagaimana ketika laki-laki itu meraih tengkuk Ramuda, tidak pelan tidak pula cepat, sementara dua jemari lentiknya dengan lihai menempelkan plester di bagian mandibula Ramuda (ia berjengit begitu sakitnya datang menjalar). Ramuda bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan pria tua itu mengeluarkan plester dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Nanti infeksi," Jakurai menarik diri, kotak pertolongan disimpan di kursi belakang. Kemudian dia menyalakan mesin mobil, persneling ditarik dan mobil melaju lambat. "Untuk sekarang tutupi saja dulu."

Palet biru muda Ramuda berkedip sekali, dua kali, lalu dengus samar lolos. "Dasar om-om."


End file.
